


[Oldfic] Sick Determination

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [32]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood, Gen, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] He was determined to bring them back, no matter what he had to do.





	[Oldfic] Sick Determination

His head throbbed insistently; the pain causing a very well-needed distraction as Kevin Regnard leaned up against the wall of a dark, damp alleyway. His throat felt far too parched, as if he hadn't drunk any fluids in several days…but he knew better. It wasn't his thirst he was feeling…

It was Albus.

The mere thought was enough to raise bile to his throat, but he willed it away. The chain continued to chuckle in his head, as if amused by his pathetic contractor's resistance. After all, he'd known about this part of the deal and he'd still accepted it; so why was he running away from it like a coward? With every day that he failed to make a kill, Albus would continue feeding off of his energy instead and it was leaving him weak and vulnerable. If he didn't kill someone soon, he would be in trouble.

But he didn't want to kill anyone. He hated that he was going to have to become a murderer to fill his contract with Albus. However, if it brought them back to him— _to her,_ then he would gladly do anything, even soil his hands with the stench of another's blood.

Resolve set, Kevin pushed away from the wall and continued down the dark alley. It was late at night, so not many people would actually be out…but there had to be someone…

" _Find someone…I don't care who it is…I don't care how you have to do it…but I need to_ _ **eat."**_

Kevin resisted the urge to shudder as he slunk around the corners, his heart sinking when he didn't encounter even one stray person. He was really going to do this…he was really intending to kill someone…

The sound of glass breaking.

Kevin's heart began to pound, so hard in fact that he could feel it pulsing in his head. The culprit turned out to be a man, a man so drunk he was rolling around on the ground trying to regain his footing, a large smile on his face, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

Kevin stood above the man for a few moments, watching him roll around on the ground like a child having a tantrum. Albus was speaking to him again, but he only caught the tail end of what he'd spoken.

"… _yes, he'll do…"_

Swallowing back the bile once more, Kevin finally allowed Albus to materialize himself. The chain was cackling madly and the drunken man finally seemed to take notice of the danger looming over him.

"Y-You…what the hell? What the fuck is that?" The man shouted, falling backward on his behind as he struggled to crawl away from the monster…and the man whose eyes were glowing a bloody red.

How ironic.

Kevin didn't say anything, merely watched as Albus lunged at the man, closing his eyes when the chain was upon him, not wanting to see the carnage that was sure to follow.

The man screamed and there was the sound of blood splattering everywhere and Albus's mad chuckling resounded from all around him, bouncing off the walls and inside his head.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

Kevin stumbled away from the carnage and heaved, the sounds of breaking bones and splattering blood still echoing behind him.

How disgusting…he really had become a monster. What a sick, twisted man he was.

" _I'm done—let's go."_

Kevin straightened himself up and called back the chain, doing his best not to shiver as the white knight deliberately implanted the sight of his recent kill inside his head. It was disgusting…so disturbing…

" _You did this. You've done it master—the Will of the Abyss will grant your wish soon…"_

Kevin wrapped his black cloak tighter around him and left the scene, determination flaring up inside of him. He would meet the Will of the Abyss…and she would grant his wish. He would fill his end of the contract. He would do anything.

And Albus just continued to laugh at him.


End file.
